1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a call-for-service light, and particularly to a programmable touch-activated signaling device useable to signal for service from wait or service staff or personnel.
2. Related Art
A variety of wait staff signaling devices exist. Many employ radio frequency technology to communicate with the wait staff or with a monitoring device having a display screen in a wait staff area, to alert the wait staff remotely of certain tables that desire service. Other technologies provide customers with the ability to order from their table with varying levels of sophistication. Some wait staff signaling devices are light-source driven and capture the attention of the wait staff with light signals.